Was passieren kann wenn frau anch JApan zieht!
by The Easy
Summary: Isabell zieht mit ihren Eltern nah Japan. Dort muss sie sich von nun an zurecht finden, was ihr aber Glücklicherweise nciht alzu schwer fällt


Prolog: Der Abschied

An einem wunderschönen Sommertag im Juli, dem 19., wachte Isabell verschlafen auf. Sie hatte heute Geburtstag und sprang aus dem Bett. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es erst 6.00 Uhr war, aber sie musste an diesem Tag ja auch noch zur Schule, da es Montag war und die Ferien erst am Donnerstag beginnen.

Also zog sie sich an und ging runter frühstücken. Anschließend machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Bus wo sie auf ihre 3 Freundinnen traf.

Im Bus geschah nichts nennenswertes, nur das übliche Gelaber.

In der ersten Stunde stand Musik an und der Lehrer erfuhr von den anderen, dass Isabell Geburtstag hatte. Deshalb setzte er sich ans Klavier und spielte „Happy Birthday". Direkt nach Musik hatte sie Latein wo dann gleich noch mal gesungen wurde, der restliche Tag verlief, bis zum Querflötenunterricht, problem-/ereignislos. Andreas, ihr Lehrer, gratulierte ihr und spielte ebenfalls „Happy Birthday".

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie damit anzufangen ihre Sachen zu packen, da sie am Samstag nach Japan ziehen würde.

Während Isabell bei Musik ihre Bücher einpackte fiel ihr ein, dass sie ihre Geschenke noch nicht ausgepackt hatte. /Das mache ich am Mittwoch auf der Party/, dachte sie sich und hakte das Thema damit ab.

Als sie mit Bücher packen fertig war ging sie ins Internet und quatschte wiedermal mit ihrer Freundin Sarah und noch einigen anderen.

Abends ging sie wie immer um 10 ins Bett.

Am Dienstag war eigentlich alles wie sonst auch. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass sie wieder Klamotten packen musste. Ihr Zimmer sah schon sehr leer im Gegensatz zu sonst aus. Die Regale waren, bis auf den Wecker leer, die Schubladen neben dem Schrank waren schon leer, das einzige was noch da war waren ihr PC, die Vögel, der Fernseher, das Bett und ihre kleine Anlage.

/Morgen gibt's Zeugnisse! Ich hoffe, ich schaffe wenigstens noch die Versetzung, damit ich in Japan dann sofort in die 9. komme und nicht erst noch mal in die 8. muss. Wenn ich das richtig weiß werde ich dort dann Japanisch, als „Muttersprache", Englisch, als Weltsprache und noch Deutsch und Latein, als meine zwei Wahlsprachen haben.

Ich vermisse jetzt schon die Lehrer und meine Klasse und Freunde. Was geht hier nur vor? Ich muss alles zurücklassen, sogar meine Pferde, die ich noch am wenigsten zurücklassen will. Ich werde mich morgen bei meiner Klasse und meinen Pferden verabschieden, auch wenn ich wahrscheinlich weinen werde./

Mit diesem letzten Gedanken schlief sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von ihren Vögeln, die glücklicherweise mit durften, und ihrem Wecker geweckt.

Eineinhalb Stunden später ist sie in der Schule und Isabell ist, genauso wie die anderen, total aufgeregt wegen den Zeugnissen.

Die erste Stunde hatte Isabell bei ihren (Ex-)Klassenlehrer und danach Physik.

Zu Isabells Verwunderung verhielten sich alle so wie sonst auch.

Sie schienen noch nicht zu wissen, dass sie am Samstag wegziehen würde.

/Ich sag's bevor wir die Zeugnisse kriegen. Jetzt in der großen Pause kann ich Herrn Tewocht ja schon mal fragen, ob ich gleich 5-10 Minuten von der Stunde haben kann, um allen mitzuteilen, dass ich wegziehe. Aber mir graut es richtig vor den Reaktionen der Klasse. Viele werden traurig sein aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass manche dumme Kommentare abgeben. Der Gedanke daran tut ja schon weh./

Während sie das so dachte suchte sie zielstrebig Herrn Tewocht. /Da ist er ja./

„Herr Tewocht?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ja?", antwortete der Angesprochene.

„Wie sie wissen ziehe ich am Samstag weg und ich wollte Sie fragen ob ich deshalb gleich 5-10 Minuten von der Stunde haben kann, um es den anderen zu sagen, da sie es scheinbar noch nicht wissen", erklärte Isabell ihre Situation.

„Die KÖNNTEST du haben aber ich glaube die wirst du nicht brauchen", sagte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Warum?" -„Das sag ich dir nicht."–„Och man."In diesem Moment kamen Line und Jana Viefhues angerannt.

„Hast du Inge und Anne gesehen?", fragen sie beide gleichzeitig.

„Nö, warum?"–„Nur so."

Daraufhin verschwinden die beiden wieder und Isabell sah sich auf dem Schulhof um. Doch nirgends war auch nur einer der Klasse zu finden. Doch dann sah sie hinten beim E-Eingang Orkan, Ramon und Jens, wie sie sie Richtung Sekretäriat rennen. „Hey Orkan! Was macht ihr da und wo sind die anderen?", fragte sie schnell bevor sie weg waren. „Dürfen wir dir nicht sagen. Geht dich nichts an. Noch nicht.", sagten daraufhin alle drei. „Ihr seid doof.", war de kurze Kommentar von Isabell, doch das hörten die Jungs schon nicht mehr.

5 Minuten später klingelte es auch schon zur letzten Stunde, was für Isabell hieß: Zeugnisse, die Bekanntgabe und sich von den anderen verabschieden. Schweren Herzens ging sie Richtung Klasse und blieb dann vor der Tür stehen. /Keiner da? Wo sind denn alle? Hm? Die Klasse is auch abgeschlossen. Wir haben doch jetzt im Klassenraum oder nicht? Klar haben wir das, wir haben ja bei Tewocht, aber warum is hier niemand?/ So in Gedanken versunken merkte Isabell gar nicht, dass sie Gesellschaft von ihrer Freundin Inge bekam. Isabell bemerkte sie erst als Inge ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und sagte: „Hey, was guckst du so verwirrt?"Erschrocken fuhr Isabell herum. „Mensch hast du mich erschreckt!! Wo sind denn die anderen alle, wo sind Orkan, Ramon und Jens, die hab ich vorhin doch noch gesehen?"–„Sorry wollt ich nicht. Wo die sind darf ich dir nicht sagen."Genau in diesem Moment hörte Isabell, wie aus der Klasse ganz dumpf „Schhh... die stehen schon vor der Tür, sollen wir auffliegen?" zu hören war. „Inge sei mal ruhig, wer oder was is in der Klasse und warum is die Tür abgeschlossen wenn jemand drin is?"Von Inge bekam sie nur in Zeichensprache „Ich sage dir nichts." zu verstehen. Da kam Herr Tewocht und redete irgendwas für Isabell unverständliches mit Inge.

Dann zauberte Inge aus ihrer Tasche ein schwarzes Tuch und kam auf Isabell zu. Kurze Zeit später sah Isabell nicht mehr außer schwarz.

Dann hörte sie wie die Tür der Klasse aufgeschlossen wurde. Inge führte sie in den Raum und drehte sie anschließend um 90° nach rechts. /Ich müsste jetzt eigentlich vor der Tafel stehen./

Isabell spürte wie ihr die Augenbinde abgenommen wurde und sie tatsächlich vor der Tafel stand. Es waren außen lauter Blumen und Herzen aufgemalt. Dann öffneten Inge und Anne die Tafel und Isabell las, nach einem Moment, mit Tränen in den Augen laut: „Wir werden dich vermissen. Vergiss uns nicht und lass mal was von dir hören. Viel Spaß und glück auf der neuen Schule!"An den Schwenktafeln waren lauter Unterschriften von ihren Lehren und der gesamten Klasse vorzufinden.

Isabell drehte sich um. Inge und Anne waren mittlerweile zu den anderen gegangen, die im hinteren Bereich der Klasse standen.

„Danke Leute. Vielen Dank.", sprach Isabell weinend zu den anderen. Und wie auf Kommando kamen einige auf sie zu und umarmten sie. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sah sie sich in der Klasse um. An der Seitentafel hingen lauter Briefe, von allen aus der Klasse. Als Isabell dann ihr Zeugnis bekam hielt sie den unteren Teil erstmal zu. Sie hatte: 4 zweien, 4 dreien, 2 vieren und eine fünf. Dann lass sie die unterste Zeile auf dem Blattpapier wo fett gedruckt stand: „Isabell wird in die 9. Klasse versetzt."Isabell jubelte los, da dies hieß sie würde in Japan in die 9. kommen. Kurz vor Ende der Stunde verabschiedeten sich noch einmal alle einzeln von Isabell, bei Herrn Tewocht beginnend.

Der letzte war Ramon, als er Isabell umarmte flüsterte er ihr noch „Auch wenn ich's dir nie gezeigt habe, ich war in dich verliebt. Bitte schreib mir mal, ja?"ins Ohr. Isabell nickte einmal, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie seinem Wunsch nachgehen würde. Die anderen hatte von der kleinen Konversation nicht mitbekommen und wenn, dann haben sie nichts verstanden.

Als Isabell wieder zu Hause war, bereitete sie die letzten Sachen für die Party vor.

/Ich frage mich ob die, die sich in die Liste eingetragen haben auch wirklich kommen./

Während sie so sämtliche Tische und Bänke aufstellte und Girlanden und Lichterketten befestigte merkte sie nicht wie eine kleine Gruppe zu ihr in den Raum kam.

„Schön. Wirklich schön.", sagten 2 Leute gleichzeitig. Isabell wäre vor Schreck fast von der Leiter gefallen, wenn sie nicht im letzten Moment noch gefangen worden wäre.

Als sie wieder auf den Beinen stand sagte sie erstaunt: „Jens, Fee, David, Helena, Anna, Orkan, Ramon, Anne und Lukas? Was macht ihr denn schon hier. Die Party fängt doch erst um 3 an und wir haben's grad mal 1."- „Wir dachten wir könnten helfen.", war die knappe Antwort von Jens, im Namen von allen, da sie alle nickten. Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie dann alles fertig.

Anschließend setzten sich dann alle auf die Bänke. Plötzlich wurden Isabell die Augen zugehalten und trotz mehreren Versuchen kam sie nicht drauf. „Mensch, jetzt helft mir doch mal. Ich weiß nicht wer das is.", jammerte Isabell. „Ok, ich versuch dir zu helfen.", gab Fee nach, „ erstens kennen wir sie nicht und zweitens hat sie dunkelblonde kinnlange Haare."/Halt! Hatte Rhena nicht gesagt sie hat jetzt kurze Haare?/ „Rhena!", sagte Isabell schließlich und die Hände verschwanden von ihren Augen. Isabell sprang auf und umarmte Rhena so stürmisch das ihr das Geschenk fast aus der Hand gefallen wäre. Da kamen auch schön die nächsten: Sören, Matze, Lisa, Line und Inge. „Hi! Seid ihr nicht auch ein bisschen früh es ist doch erst 2.30?", fragte Isabell. Lisa antwortete: „Aber die da sind nicht zu früh, oder wie?"Isabell bekam große, verwirrte Augen, was alle zum Lachen brachte. „Ja wir waren auch zu früh, aber wir haben dann auch noch geholfen.", beantwortete Ramon die Frage, als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Jetzt pack aber mal die Geschenke aus.", forderten Jens und Orkan als sie die Geschenke sahen. Isabell tat wie ihr geheißen und packte die 14 Geschenke aus, darunter waren: Mangas, CDs, Schmuck, Deco und ein Metallhochbett und noch andere Dinge. Da wurde sie von hinten angetippt. „Du hast noch 2 Gäste und 3 Geschenke vergessen." – „2 Gäste?? 3 Geschenke???", Isabell verstand gar nichts, als sie aber an Jens und David runter sah fiel ihr das Geschenk in deren Händen auf. „Was um alles in er Welt is das? Das war doch erstens bestimmt viel zu teuer und zweitens wäre das doch nicht nötig gewesen.", protestierte Isabell. „Das is von uns ehemaligen 7c-Leuten und Orkan. Jetzt mach endlich auf!", sagte Anna als Erklärung. Also packte Isabell aus, in dem Geschenk fand sie ein Fotoalbum, wo jede Menge Fotos von er ganzen Klasse drin waren und zu Isabells Überraschung auch noch eine Beyblade-Ausrüstung. „Danke Leute aber was soll ich mit der Ausrüstung wenn ich keinen Blade habe?", fragte Isabell in die Runde. „Ich sagte doch DREI Geschenke, du hast erst zwei ausgepackt. Da unter dem Geschenkpapier muss noch ein kleines würfelförmiges Päckchen sein. Außerdem stehen da oben noch 2 Jungs, die sich streiten, ob sie denn nun runter kommen sollen oder nicht."Also suchte Isabell erst den „Würfel" und ging dann mit diesem in der Hand nach oben. Doch sie blieb drei Meter vor den betroffen Personen stehen, erstarrt wie zu einer Statue und mit großen Augen. „Thomas? Joel?", fragte Isabell, „was macht ihr denn hier? Ich dachte ihr kommt nicht."

„Wir wären auch nicht gekommen, wenn wir es nicht mit vereinten Kräften und der Begründung, dass du nach Japan ziehst, nicht noch im letzten Moment hätten ändern können. Aber wir sind ja jetzt da, oder?"Bei diesen Worten konnte Isabell sich aus ihrer Starre befreien, rannte auf die beiden zu und umarmte Joel erst mal ganz kräftig und dann Thomas. Als sie sich wieder beruhig hatte, gaben die beiden ihr erstmal das Geschenk, was sie für sie zusammen gekauft hatten. Mit dem „Würfel"und dem anderen Geschenk, rannte sie wieder runter in ihren Partyraum, wo die anderen schon warteten.

Dann packte sie die beiden Geschenke aus. In dem Geschenk von Thomas und Joel war eine wunderschöne Lilie, natürlich im Topf, damit sie noch weiter wachsen kann und Isabell länger erhalten bleibt. Und im „Würfel"war tatsächlich der noch fehlende Beyblade.

„Ihr hattet Recht. Da ist der Blade. Woher wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass ihr mir eine Beyblade-Ausrüstung schenken könntet?", kam in Isabell nun doch die Frage hoch. „Wir haben heimlich bei dir angerufen und deine Mutter gefragt was wir dir schenken könnten und die hat uns dann gesagt, dass du von ihnen einen Blade bekommst und dir noch die Ausrüstung fehlt, also haben wir gesagt, dass wir dir die Ausrüstung schenken werden.", erläuterte Orkan. „Ihr seid richtige Schlitzohren, wisst ihr das? Einfach hier anzurufen und meine Mutter um Rat fragen.", mit diesen Worten nahm Isabell Orkan in den Schwitzkasten und rubbelte ihm ordentlich über den Kopf. Die anderen, genauso wie die beiden, lachten sich regelrecht kaputt.

Als sie sich dann wieder beruhig hatten sagte Isabell: „So, da wir ja jetzt vollständig sind, kann die Party ja beginnen, ich muss mich nur noch schnell umziehen, da ihr ja alle zu früh gekommen seid." Nach diesen Worten verschwand Isabell für 10 Minuten. Als sie wieder im Container ankam, waren alle in Gespräche vertieft, bis David, der in Richtung Tür saß, sie bemerkte und laut pfiff, was wiederum alle anderen aus ihren Gesprächen herausholte und sie ihre Köpfe alle Richtung Tür drehten. „Wow!", dieser und andere Rufe waren von Jungs sowie Mädchen zu hören.

Isabell hatte ein dunkelblaues Kleid mit breiten gelben Streifen an den Seiten an, das bis knapp über die Knie ging. „So, jetzt können wir ja essen. Es gibt Pizza und es ist für alle genug da. Das Büffet ist damit eröffnet, lasst es euch schmecken.", kündigte Isabell an. Somit standen alle auf, holten sich ein Stück Pizza und setzten sich, danach war nur noch ein Platz frei, der war für Isabell. Nach dem Essen wurde erstmal gequatscht und dann, um eine Tanzfläche zu haben, wurden die Tische und Bänke abgebaut und an den Seitenrand gelegt.

„SO, MUSIK AN UND DANN ALLE AB AUF SIE TANZFLÄCHE.", schrie Inge durch den Raum. Als erstes lief ein ruhiges Lied, das keiner kannte.

„Tanzt du mit mir?", fragte Ramon Isabell. „Ja gern. Ich kann ja nicht zu sehen, wenn die da zu zweit tanzen."

Auf diese Antwort hatte er nur gewartet und ging mit ihr auf die Tanzfläche. Nach 10 Minuten des Tanzens zog er sie in die Werkstatt nebenan. Dort kam nur ein wenig spärliches Licht, durch die Lichterkette an der Tür hinein.

„Was willst du hier mit mir so alleine?", fragte Isabell mit einem unsicheren Unterton in der Stimme. „Weißt du eigentlich, wer dich vorhin aufgefangen hat?", stellte Ramon die Gegenfrage. „Nein. Ich weiß nur, dass es einer von euch Jungs war, da ich erstens zwar leicht bin aber durch die Fallgeschwindigkeit bestimmt um einiges schwerer wirke und zweitens habe ich an den Armen gemerkt das es kein Mädchen sein kann."–„Is das wirklich so auffällig?"–„Ja."–„Ich habe dich aufgefangen und ich wollte mich noch verbessern. Ich habe heute in der Schule gesagt, dass ich ihn dich verliebt WAR, aber das stimmt nicht, denn ICH LIEBE DICH immer noch."–„Aber dir ist bewusst, dass das mit uns nichts wird, obwohl ICH DICH ja auch LIEBE, aber die Entfernung nach Japan ist zu groß. So Leid es mir tut.", entschuldigte sich Isabell und wendete den Blick von diesen so wunderschönen Augen ab. Ramon, aber, nahm sie vorsichtig mit einer Hand am Kinn und zwang Isabell dann mit sanfter Gewalt, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Dann überwand er den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen, nahm ihren Kopf nun ganz in beide Hände und sah ihr tief in die Augen, während er langsam, immer auf ihre Reaktion bedacht, seine Lippen auf ihre senkte.

Als sie seine Lippen spürte, war sie erst überrascht, schloss dann aber, genauso wie er, die Augen. Nach einer Weile stupste er mit seiner Zunge an ihre Lippen und bettelte um Einlass, den sie ihm auch gewährte. Somit vertiefte sie den Kuss und eröffnete einen zärtlichen aber leidenschaftlichen Zungenkampf.

Nach einer, für die beiden, viel zu kurzen, Zeit lösten sie sich wieder von einander. Ramons Hände waren während des Kusses auf Isabells Hüften gewandert und drückten sie nun fest an sich. Isabell hatte ihre Hände aber auch nicht bei sich behalten, sondern sie um seinen Hals gelegt. „Ich weiß, dass das mit uns nicht klappen kann, aber ich werde trotzdem immer für dich da sein und an dich denken. Ich hoffe du bist mir jetzt nicht böse, dass ich dich geküsst habe. Das habe ich nämlich aus zwei Gründen getan: 1. Weil ich nur ein einziges Mal deine Lippen spüren wollte und zweitens, weil der Kuss mein ganz persönliches Geschenk war:", sagte Ramon. „Danke, aber warum sollte ich dir böse sein? Das war das schönste Geschenk, das mir je jemand gemacht hat. Aber lass uns trotzdem wieder zu den anderen gehen, bevor die uns noch suchen.", war Isabells Antwort auf Ramons Aussage. Damit gab sie ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss und dann gingen sie wieder zu den anderen, wobei manche von ihnen ahnten, was die beiden gemacht haben.

Die Party ging dann noch is 10 offiziell und die meisten wurden abgeholt. Die Schöppinger gingen nach Hause und einige blieben übernacht. Dies waren: Rhena, die noch bis Freitag bleiben würde, Lisa, Joel und (natürlich) Ramon, da er sich noch nicht von Isabell trennen wollte und weil er nicht nach Hause kam, da seine Eltern feiern waren.

Als dann als letztes Fee, Helena und Anna weg waren, gingen die restlichen wieder rein und bauten ihre Betten, bzw. DAS BETT im Container auf. Es bestand aus der Matratze die im Kinderzimmer lag, der vom Gästebett und der von Isabell plus eine Luftmatratze.

Abend um 12 gingen sie dann alle schlafen. Sie lagen friedlich nebeneinander. Erst Lisa, dann Rhena, Isabell, Ramon und an der anderen Außenseite Joel.

Am nächsten morgen wurde Isabell durch leises Gemurmel wach. Das erste was sie spürte war ein Arm unter ihr, einer über ihrer Hüfte und ein Kissen, das sich scheinbar bewegte. Doch dann wurde ihr klar was, bzw. wer das „Kissen"war. Sie lag mit dem Kopf auf Ramons Oberkörper, der Arm unter ihr war auch von Ramon, aber den anderen Arm konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Als sie sich langsam aufsetzte um niemanden zu wecken sah sie, dass es Rhenas Arm war und das Lisa und Joel vor dem Bett standen, zwischen ihnen Isabells Eltern. MIT KAMERA!! „Morgen! Was soll das mit der Kamera?", flüsterte Isabell leicht angesäuert. „Wir haben nur ein paar Fotos gemacht. Zur Erinnerung.", sagten die Eltern kleinlaut. „Achso. Ich werd mich dann mal anziehen gehen." –„STOPP!!"–„Was? Leicht genervt sei"–„Du und Ramon gebt ein schönes Paar ab, muss man mal sagen."–„WIR SIND ABER KEINS AUCH WENN ES HEUTE NOCH SO AUSSEHEN SOLLTE.", giftete Isabell die vier an. „Sorry."

Als Isabell fertig angezogen, wieder kam, waren die letzten beiden auch schon wach und angezogen.

Nach dem Frühstück wurden dann auch die letzen abgeholt und als Ramons Eltern, welche die ersten waren, ankamen, nahm er sie noch einmal in den Arm und gab ihr einen letzten , ziemlich leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss. Isabells Eltern machten auch von dieser ein Foto und Ramons Eltern grinsten nur in sich hinein und freuten sich für ihren Sohn, obwohl sie wussten das dies wahrscheinlich der letzte Kuss von den beiden sein würde.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander Lösten, sahen sie sich noch einmal tief in die Augen.

„Vergiss mich nicht und denk daran mir zu schreiben. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns mal wieder. Bye.", sagte Ramon mit traurigem Unterton. „Klar schreib ich dir und sehen werden wir uns auch, versprochen, vielleicht ja schon nächste Sommerferien. Cu Mein Guter.", sagte Isabell in genauso traurigem Ton.

Ein letzter, kleiner Kuss und Ramon stieg ins Auto.

Mittlerweile waren auch die Eltern von Joel und Lisa angekommen.

Auch sie verabschiedeten sich ganz lieb von Easy und dann fuhren alle drei Autos nach Hause.

Während sie so fuhren, winkten alle noch mal und Isabell hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen. Als die Autos außer Sichtweite waren, gingen Isabell und Rhena rein um den Container wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Spät abends war dann Schicht im Schacht und sie gingen ins Bett, diesmal allerdings in Isabells Zimmer.

Am nächsten Tag waren die beiden erst um 12.00 Uhr mittags (!) wach und kurz nachdem sie fertig waren mit anziehen, war auch schon Karin, Rhenas Mutter, da. Dann ging alles schnell, um den Abschied zu erleichtern. Rhena verabschiedete sich mir einer Umarmung von Isabell, stieg ins Auto und Karin tat das gleiche, anschließend fuhren auch sie wieder nach Hause. Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Isabell damit, ihren PC abzubauen. Abends ging sie dann schon um 9.00 Uhr ins Bett, da sie am nächsten morgen schon um 5.00 Uhr aufstehen, musste.

„Isabell! Aufstehen!", sagte eine freundliche Stimm. „Ja! Ich steh sofort auf!", kam es total verschlafen von Isabell.

Als sie angezogen war baute sie noch schnel das Bett ab und ging dann runter frühstücken. „Da bist du ja endlich. Es ist schon viertel nach sechs.!"–„Oh sorry, ich hab nur noch schnell mein Bett abgebaut."

Eine Stunde später waren sie dann alle am Flughafen. /Noch 30 Minuten, dann sitze ich im Flieger nach Japan. Tschüss schönes Deutschland und meine lieben Verwandten und Freunde./ Diese Minuten vergingen wie im Flug und um sich abzulenken während des Fluges, hörte Isabell Musik oder schlief.

Nach 20 Stunden waren sie dann in Japan und für Isabell begann ein neuer Lebensabschnitt.


End file.
